Undying Love
by LilyJames1
Summary: Lily and James are at Hogwarts starting their 5th year. They start falling for each other into a love you can't immagine ever experiencing. They go through many losses and comfort each other. Please R&R! NO FLAMERS!~
1. Meet Lily Evans

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for wanting to read our story. My best friend and I are sharing a username that we write stories together on. Our single usernames are Sophie- energeticdancing, and Jenna- HermioneGinny (capitalized). We both love Lily and James fanfictions and all the marauders (not peter) so we will write many more. Oh, and yes we have read book 5 and we know our theory is totally wrong. But we are both against what she made of them so screw us cuz we are gonna write what we want anyways. Hehe J/K but still, just know, we know it's not possible. ~ Ciao  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I am not going to lie and tell you I own everything...  
  
Sirius: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU OWN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Firework: You wish......!!!!!!!!!  
  
Waterfall: OIY! GET OVER IT! SIRIUS IT'S TIME FOR YOUR AFTERNOON NAP!  
  
Sirius: awww..... do I have to?  
  
Firework: Yes you do or else we won't ever be able to write. But make sure you sleep in your room, you snore too loudly.  
  
James: Yes, And THIS TIME DON'T PEE IN YOUR PANTS AND SHOVE IT IN MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: eeeeewwwwwwww!!!!! GEEEEZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIRIUS MOVE YOUR ARSE!  
  
Firework: *Grabs power drill* I'm gonna make sure you never do that again. Mwahahahahahaha! *Screen blacks out but screaming is heard in the background.* Sirius.......come out and play!  
  
And moving on...... If you haven't picked it up yet we do not own any of the characters except for the ones you do not recognize.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meet Lily Evans:  
  
Lily Evans woke up early on the bright and sunny day of July 10th.She isn't skinny or fat, she had big bushy, fiery red eyebrows to match her waist-length, curly red hair, sparkling emerald green eyes hidden by big glasses. She was about 5' 5" height wise and weighed about 136 lbs. Lily was not an everyday, ordinary girl. She was a witch, and attended the best Witchcraft and Wizardry school in the area, Hogwarts. This year would be her 5th out of 7 years. The next day, in fact, would be her 15th birthday. She was really excited. Her goal was to reach 115 by the end of the summer by a constant jogging route of 1½ miles a day. She had already lost about 10 pounds.  
  
Lily went downstairs and had her usual breakfast of an apple and some orange juice. Than she went upstairs and got changed into one of her jogging outfits, said hello to her wonderful mum and sister (Gloria and Petunia (her father Andrew was at work)), then she went on her usual jogging trip deciding on 2 miles today instead. By the time her mansion came in view she was exhausted and sweaty. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and skipped upstairs to take a nice, long, refreshing, shower.  
  
Next she invited some of her muggle friends over. Their names were Carla, Bridget, and Andrea. They stayed over for the rest of the day. They watched movies, ate food, gossiped, talked about boys, and everything good friends always do. By the time she went to bed she was really tired. She also was looking forward to tomorrow because it was her birthday.  
  
The next morning she got up even earlier than before. She wanted to go jogging without having 3 people rush up to her saying "Happy Birthday." When she came home from jogging she took a shower and changed into her favorite outfit consisting of a green spaghetti strap shirt and her favorite denim bell-bottoms. She weighed herself and was already down to 132. She went downstairs expecting her family to be there waiting for her. There they were right on schedule. "Good morning pumpkin," said Andrew, "How's my precious four-....fifteen year old? Happy Birthday."  
  
"I'm fine Daddy, Thank You."  
  
"Hey what about me," said her mom, "Happy birthday sweetheart."  
  
Now it was her sister's turn. "Happy birthday Lils,"  
  
"Thanks Mom, thanks Petty. How did you all sleep?"  
  
"Great," they all replied in unison causing everyone to burst out laughing. Just then one of the Hogwarts owls knocked on the window. Mrs. Evans opened the window. At first Lily was very confused. The letter the owl was carrying was bigger than usual. She opened it up and out fell a shiny silver badge with a note. The note read;  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated prefect by our staff. We expect an owl from you right away notifying us if you accept this position. The other Gryffindor prefect is Remus Lupin. If you accept you will be given a special compartment in the train where you and the other prefects will meet. There you will get direct orders from the head boy and girl. There they will tell you everything you need to know to start off the year. Thank you.  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Oh honey that's fabulous," exclaimed her mother, "We have to celebrate. Let's go to the mall and we will get you a make-over. Then for your birthday we will get you an entire new wardrobe. But we won't get that quite yet because at the rate you're going they'd be too big by the time school started."  
  
"Thanks mum. I can't wait." Lily stated excitedly. Just then Mr. Evans came in with a big white cake that had pretty pink, frosted flowers and had Lily frosted in the middle. "Oh dad it looks wonderful." Lily jumped out of her seat. The day went by and she had a blast. Finally it was 1:00 PM and it was time for the mother-daughter birthday trip to the mall.  
  
They walked in the main doors and made their way to a big corner of the mall in which there stood a shop called 'Catching Waterfalls'. (A/N: Yes I know that's my name! Hehe I am evil!) When they walked in a very pretty, tall lady with long, blonde hair greeted them. "Hello, my name is Suzie and I will be helping you today. How may I help you?" Suzie asked.  
  
"Hi, yes my daughter, Lily, would like to get a make-over." Gloria told Suzie. Suzie led Lily to a spinning chair. She then worked away at her eyebrows, making them thinner and arched. Then she took off her big glasses and replaced them with clear contacts. After that she cut her long hair up to the top of her stomach (A/N: Below her breasts. Hehe... But I didn't want to say it. So I did.) She layered, and straightened it. It was now thin and gorgeous. Suzie applied some make-up. When Lily saw how she looked she was amazed. Then she bought the make-up used and the flat iron. She looked gorgeous.  
  
When Lily got home her mother told her to get changed and come with her. So she changed into her second favorite outfit and left. When they reached the place they were headed she opened the door. "SUPRISE!!!!!" everyone in the room shouted. Lily was so surprised and happy. They did all of this for her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius: Hey! Why did you drag me over here! I was in the middle of my bath! And besides the part was TOMORROW NIGHT!  
  
James: Then why are all of these people here?  
  
Sirius: I don't know!  
  
Waterfall: Sirius, go back to bed.  
  
Sirius: But I can't sleep!  
  
Firework: Oh well, we are done writing anyways.  
  
Sirius: Good! Now I can party!!!!!!!  
  
All: OIY! SHUT UP!  
  
Firework: Don't make me get the power drill again! You can't afford to lose any more brain cells.  
  
A/N: That was the end of this chapter! So I hope you liked it. Until next chapter.... Review!!!!!!!! 


	2. Surprise!

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay so you didn't like it so far cuz' u haven't reviewed! How about this we recognize ur name in the reviews and we write them in our authors notes! Okay this chapter will be more interesting and not bland. Get ready for a party!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, can I get through the sentence this time w/ out the fleabag Sirius interrupting? So anyways. we know that we don't own the characters. But anything you don't recognize. you get the picture.  
  
Sirius: Yo. girlies what are your real identities!!!  
  
Firework & Waterfall: O brother, are you talking to us again. For the 20,000,000th time we're not going to tell you that yet.  
  
Remus: Hey quit torturing my bro he means well but don't forget he got dropped on the head as a baby at least 21,000,037 times.  
  
Firework: Are you sure that that's the exact number? It seems like 10,000,000 times more.  
  
Waterfall: Aw poor widdle siwius! *Jumps on Sirius and attacks him with tickles. * Did you get bumped on the head?  
  
Sirius: GET. OFF. ME. I. CANT. BREATHE. GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATTACK! JAMES SAVE . ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: You know what, I don't think I will. Firework, why don't you join him.  
  
Firework: My pleasure. *Jumps on Sirius and tickles him too. *  
  
Sirius: NOOOO! Just. Write. The. Story!  
  
Firework & Waterfall: Ohhhhh! We wuv you too Siwius.  
  
Waterfall: But that doesn't mean you're off the hook!!!  
  
Sirius: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO NOT THE HAIR!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapter. When Lily got home her mother told her to get changed and come with her. So she changed into her second favorite outfit and left. When they reached the place they were headed she opened the door. "SUPRISE!!!!!" everyone in the room shouted. Lily was so surprised and happy. They did all of this for her?  
  
Surprise!!!! :  
  
She was so happy that she didn't know what to say. There was all of her close friends from Hogwarts, and all of her muggle friends. From Hogwarts there was Sophia, Jenna, Brittany, Daria, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (A/N: Uch!!!!!), Josh, Becca, Amos, Patrick, Mac, Tracy, and Bethany. Her muggle friends were Carla, Bridget, Andrea, Eve, Jason, Brent, Bernie, and Troy. Her friends all ran up to her and wished her 'Happy Birthday' and they gave her gifts. She just wondered why James and Peter were here considering they weren't good friends. James looked at her, she looked different, better, but different. He couldn't put his finger on the change.  
  
Over the next week Lily lost all the weight that she wanted to. She wondered how on earth she did it so fast. Since she did, her mom took her to Diagon Alley. First she picked out some new robes. Next she picked out 2 dress robes. One was emerald green with rhinestones around the neck, sleeves, and the bottom of it. The other was pale blue with silver sparkles all over it. She shopped for all of the new supplies she would need. Finally she went to the only muggle store in the whole alley. It was called "Muggle Clothes for the Witch and Wizard". She bought many new things, mostly in the colors of emerald green, black, white, pink, pale blue, and purple.  
  
When she was done shopping she ran into her two best friends at Hogwarts, Jenna and Sophia. Jenna had short (A/N: below her chin), layered, straight black hair and drop-dead gorgeous hazel eyes and had clear tan skin and a gorgeous, thin figure even though she was a little bit on the short side. Sophia had curly, brown, thin hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was tall, thin, tan and a chocoholic with a body any girl would dye for. She was just as gorgeous as Jenna. They were easily the prettiest girls in school, not to mention popular because they were extremely nice and great friends with the Marauders. They were even smart and almost the top of every class except for Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. These two were the best of friends, people would die to have such a great friendship as theirs, and they had been friends for 12 years now.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Jenna, "You look so different. I can't believe how much you've changed since the party."  
  
"Of course," said Sophia in her musical voice, "she means that in the best way possible." She made a mock frown at Jenna. "We haven't seen you in forever. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well I think you could see the outcome of what I've been up to," said Lily. "But, what about yourselves."  
  
"Shopping," they said together, than they all laughed.  
  
"We also went on a cruise together," stated Jenna. "It was a lot of fun."  
  
"Well we'll see you on the train," shouted Sophia as they started to walk away, "We got to go." As the 2 left Lily was excited because if they thought she looked great, she really did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily planned to meet up with Jenna and Sophia at 10:30 at King's Cross. Her father was pushing her trolley. As she reached the entrance she said good-bye to her mum and dad. As she walked through she immediately found Sophia and Jenna. They were the ones surrounded by all the boys. "Hey Lily, how are you?" asked Sophia.  
  
"I'm great," said Lily noticing many boys turn their heads 2 her. "Let's get a compartment and fast." They ran inside of the nearest compartment, which was thankfully empty, and started talking to each other at 100 words per a minute. 15 minutes later the Marauders walked in. They sat down and everyone started talking. "Oh wait a minute," said Lily, "Remus, don't we have to go to the prefect's compartment."  
  
"Oh yeah you're right," said Remus. They both waved there good-byes and left the other five. Then of all people in the world, Severus Snape walked in.  
  
"Oh, if it isn't little Snivilus Snape with no one to hang out with," said Sirius. "Do you want to hang out with us?" The boys made disgusted faces at this remark, while the girls sighed as if saying 'Don't be so mean to him'. Snape walked out saying words that aren't repeatable. A few minutes before they reached the station the five changed into their robes. Leaving the train they met up with Lily and Remus and got into one of the horseless carriages. They made their way into the school. Walking into the great hall everyone gasped, they missed this place and they were happy to be home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius: Thank goodness that those two had to write this chapter or else they'd never get off of me.  
  
Firework & Waterfall: Oh Sirius *hands are behind their backs* we've got a surprise for you.  
  
Sirius: WICKED!!!!!!! What is it?  
  
Firework & Waterfall: This *they start to tickle Sirius again*  
  
Firework: By the way, while you can't remember anything, my name is Sophia.  
  
Waterfall: Oh yeah, and I'm Jenna.  
  
Remus & James: He may not remember but we will.  
  
Firework & Waterfall: We'll see about that!  
  
A/N: Read and Review. The more you review the faster we'll publish the next chapter. Thanks a bunch. 


End file.
